


Property

by KathyRoland



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyRoland/pseuds/KathyRoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye forgets one his master's rules.  The team is witness to his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by a friend, I present my first attempt at writing porn. *Hides*

Agent Phillip J. Coulson stormed into the briefing room where the Avengers were relaxing after their latest mission. 

As he stepped into the room, his eyes zeroed in to his archer who was in the middle of a bragging discussion with Stark over who had downed the most Doom Bots with the best style. He was miming his actions of taking shots whilst upside down when he looked up to see his handler and stopped midsentence. 

The room stilled as the agent and his handler stared at each other in silence for a moment. 

Coulson broke the silence. “Hawk, down. Now.” His voice and stance was resolute as he stared down what was his. 

Hawkeye stared in shock for a moment before sinking down off the chair and kneeling. His eyes lowered and his hands assumed their positions clasped loosely behind his back as he let himself go and became Coulson’s. 

Steve Rogers shifted uneasily. “Should we go…” he looked like he wanted to flee. 

Agent Coulson looked calmly over the team. The captain was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Coulson’s hawk. Natasha was simply sitting composed as always awaiting the debrief, unfazed by the situation. Bruce and Tony were silent, waiting to see what would happen and Thor looked confused, uncertain at what was happening. 

The team were all aware of the relationship dynamics between the two of them, but until now never had it come up in such a way, straying out of the private rooms into the full view of the rest of the team.

“The team still needs to debrief as per regulation, Captain,” the agent stated as he moved to his hawk’s vacated seat and sat down. He snapped his fingers and pointed to his knee as he continued to talk. “We should be able to go through everything in less than an hour and then you can have downtime. Let’s start with Stark.” He pulled out his pen and uncapped it. Hawk had meanwhile shifted so he was leaning against the Agents legs under the table with his chin on his Master’s knee as per command. 

Agent Coulson looked up at Iron Man and started the debriefing. “You were the first to be called in, is that right Stark?”

Tony cleared his throat and began. “Yes, JARVIS contacted at nine in the morning to report a disturbance reported in Midtown.” He continued to relate the series of events, clarifying certain points when asked, his gaze periodically flickering to the unseen sight beneath the table.

Natasha took over after a while, reporting on SHIELD’s actions and her part in the fight. Gradually, the team relaxed and fell into the rhythm of the debrief. 

During a pause in Natasha’s version of events, the Agent tapped his hawk lightly with his foot. “Attend me,” he murmured the command.

His hawk nosed at his master’s slacks for a moment before slowly pulling down the zipper with his teeth and nudging aside the man’s boxers to reach his penis. He slowly licked up the member, breathing hotly against it before sliding the head into his mouth and gently suckling. 

While the wide table certainly help hide the sight of what the hawk was doing, there had been no masking the sound of the zipper or the sound of heavy breaths from beneath the table as the hawk slowly sucked his master off. 

Natasha did not pause or falter in her presentation, however. The captain was slowly getting redder as his sensitive hearing could pick up every noise that the hawk issued as he worshiped the man who owned him. Stark simply smirked and conspicuously adjusted himself as he listened to the fun. 

Coulson gave no reaction as he continued to question the team, moving on to Thor and his report. His face did not change expression from bland inquiry once nor did his voice change in tone, even when his hawk finally started sucking harder and taking more of him in. 

Finally, when Thor was done, the Agent reached down and pulled his hawk’s hair up sharply. In response, his hawk relaxed his throat muscles and surged up, taking his master’s cock deep until there was nothing more to take in. There, he held position breathing through his nose. Coulson gently patted his head in reward and allowed his hawk to slowly ease away until only the head of his cock was in his hawk’s warm mouth. 

With a nod, the agent looked to the team in the room. 

“Does anyone have anything further to add?” He inquired blandly. Various negative statements were voiced, the captain furiously shaking his head and edging towards the door. 

The agent nodded and firmly capped his pen and laid it on the table. 

“Very well. You all have 48 hours of downtime, starting now unless another emergency happens.” He closed the folder resolutely and watched the team file out. Rogers fairly flew from the room, while the rest of the team continued out more sedately, Stark the last to leave, throwing a wink and a leer behind him as he left. 

His hawk was meanwhile laving his cock with broad swipes from his tongue from the tip to base, mouthing the head intermittently. 

“Stop.” The agent commanded. His hawk obeyed immediately and froze. Coulson pushed back the chair and looked dispassionately at his hawk. 

“Have you prepared yourself, my hawk?” he asked and was rewarded with a nod. 

He motioned with head to the table. “Display yourself.”

His hawk was quick to shimmy out of his combat gear and drape himself over the table. He reached behind himself to hold himself open to his master’s gaze. 

Coulson stood up smoothly and ran his hand over his property. His hand grazed the sides of his hawk before reaching up and pressing firmly on the back of his neck, pinning him to the table. 

“Do you know why I am upset with you, my hawk?” He asked as he lined up his cock. 

Wordlessly, his hawk nodded miserably. 

“You didn’t notify me you were going on a mission. I had to learn from the Director that my property was endangering itself in the middle of Manhattan. I had to watch you from a television screen to find out what was happening.”

He pushed forward sharply and buried himself deep in his hawk. Pausing, he adjusted his stance before pulling almost completely out before slamming forward again. 

“You. Are. My. Property.” He enunciated clearly between short, brutal strokes. 

His hawk was silent as he was pushed violently into the table, his body lax and pliant for his master’s pleasure. 

Coulson paused for a moment before squeezing his hawk’s neck slightly. “My property will do better next time, yes?” 

His hawk nodded furiously against the table. 

“Good.” With that Coulson continued. He fucked his hawk ruthlessly against the sharp edge of the table, his rhythm fast and unrelenting. He was thorough in taking pleasure in his hawk before he spilled his release deep inside him, coming with an abrupt sigh and stilling. 

He sighed as he pulled his now soft dick from his hawk and tucked himself inside his slacks. His hawk stayed stretched over the table as Coulson adjusted his tie and straightened his suit jacket. 

“Get dressed and go join your team for their celebration,” Coulson ordered. “Be home by nine.”

Hawk nodded and bent to retrieve his clothes. 

Agent Coulson strode from the room to complete his next order of business.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
